Queen of Anything
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: What Ollie didn't get, was that Roy didn't need his help.


A/N: Well, I got the song for this fic from ChuChuMarshmallow's Song-Lyric Challenge, and I never got around to writing it until now.

My first fic that has nothing to do with Megan.

I'm branching out.

This is a slightly more angry take on Roy's feelings towards Ollie.

NOT SLASH IN ANY WAY.

I, personally, find the title to be a stroke of much-needed brilliance.

* * *

><p><em>Keep drinking coffee,<em>

_Stare me down across the table,_

_While I look outside._

_So many things I'd say_

_If only I were able, _

_But I just keep quiet, _

_And count the cars that pass by._

Well, this was awkward.

Roy sat across the kitchen table from Ollie, waiting for him to make his move.

Roy certainly wasn't going to be the first one to talk. He didn't want to give Ollie the satisfaction.

He didn't even know why he had let Ollie talk him into coming. The two were no longer speaking, so to be sitting across from him in his kitchen, like a _normal, civilized_ person, was unimaginable.

Yet, here they were.

_You've got opinions, man._

_We're all entitled to 'em, _

_But I never asked._

Roy knew what this was about.

Ever since that awkward scene in the Hall of Justice, Ollie had been discretely trying to get Roy to understand.

Roy didn't want any part of it.

_So, let me thank you for your time, _

_And try not to waste anymore of mine,_

_And get out of here fast._

Roy thought he had made himself very clear when Ollie had approached him the first time after that incident,

But apparently, Ollie didn't get the concept of "taking his ideas and shoving them."

Either that, or he was some kind of persistent.

_I hate to break it to you, babe, _

_But I'm not drowning._

_There's no-one here to save._

What Ollie didn't get, was that Roy didn't need his help.

Ollie was so convinced that the younger archer was "lost, helpless, and in need of guidance".

As far as Roy was concerned, Ollie could take his "guidance", and shove it, too.

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me._

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me_

_Who to be?_

_Who died and made you_

_King of Anything._

Who did Ollie think he was, anyway?

Roy wasn't a child anymore. He didn't need "Daddy" to hold his hand. He could take care of things himself.

_You sound so innocent,_

_All full of good intent._

_Swear you know best._

_But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you, _

_Right off into your delusional sunset._

Ollie kept talking about Roy like he wasn't sitting there.

Roy didn't mind.

For all he cared, it wouldn't make a difference if he really wasn't sitting there.

Still, Roy couldn't help but notice the hopeful tone Ollie spoke in.

Roy was incredulous.

Did Ollie really think that things could just go back to the way they were? Like nothing ever happened?

And, from the sound of it, he expected Roy to come along.

Oh, _please._

_I'm not the one who's lost, _

_With no direction, oh, _

_But you'll never see. _

_You're so busy makin' maps_

_With my name on 'em in all caps._

_You've got the talking down,_

_Just not the listening._

Roy raised a hand, cutting Ollie off. He couldn't let this wild delusion keep on.

"Ollie," Roy explained, "You can't keep doing this to me. You can't just expect me to jump on board with every little plan that you make, like I did when I was younger."

Ollie interrupted. "Roy, I only want what's best-"

"No!" Roy slammed his hand down on the table. "You keep living in this sort of 'fantasy world', where everything is fine, and you can just fix things, if they're not fine, by telling me it's okay! I'm not ten anymore, Ollie. I know that, as much as you try, _you can't fix everything_."

_And who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me._

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me_

_Who to be?_

_Who died and made you_

_King of Anything._

"Roy, no, that's not what I'm saying!" Ollie tried to mend things.

"The _hell_ it isn't! I trusted you. I looked up to you. You and I, we could face the worst of villains! We were partners! But the second I needed you the most, when we were up against the League, up against _Batman,_ you flake out! Well," Roy turned to the door, giving Ollie a last, parting glare, "I see where your loyalties lie."

_All my life, I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt, and hide._

_Waiting for someone to tell me_

_It's my turn to decide._

Roy slammed the door. He could hear Ollie begging, making excuses, as Roy made his way through the mansion.

He wasn't turning around.

He was done.

If he walked back in there, he would just give in again, despite his feelings, and take his "rightful" place at Ollie's side.

Not this time.

Never again would he bend so easily to anyone's will. He was sick of doing what everyone wanted him to.

This was his life, and, damn it, he would live it like _he _wanted.

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me._

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me_

_Who to be?_

_Who died and made you_

_King of Anything._

_Oh, who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me._

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me_

_Who to be?_

_Who died and made you_

_King of Anything._

* * *

><p>AN: Well?

How did you like it?

By the way, I'm not Megan. I'm not psychic. If you want to tell me what you think, you have to write a review.

I received no reviews for Chapter 5 of "He Said, She Said"

It was sad.

So, yeah.

And I'm honestly surprised no-one took me up on the digital colorful cupcake offer.

Interesting.

Okay, review!

Please!


End file.
